Gerry, Sandra and a Confession
by ZaxCasualtyHolby
Summary: Sandra has an accident and Gerry decides to look after her. Will they admit their feelings for each other along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Gerry, Sandra, and a confession

A/N

So this is a multi-chapter, eventual Sherry pairing fic I thought of the other day. Set around Series 7 or 8. I do not own New Tricks or any of the characters!

Reviews welcome and I hope you enjoy it!

Laura xxx

Chapter 1

"Sandra, can I have a word?" Jack asked. "Sure, what's up?" she asked. "Could we talk alone?" he said, irritated. Sandra frowned. "Okay, we'll go out for a drink, then? It's almost time to go, anyway" she answered, looking at her watch.

"So, what's the matter?" Sandra asked her mentor and father figure when they got to the pub, handing him a glass of bitter. "I'm sick and tired of you and Gerry dancing around each other!" Jack stated simply. Sandra was taken aback. "We're not that bad, okay, I do have feelings for him but it's not likely to work out is it? You know his history with women!" Sandra replied. Jack considered this. "Listen, it's Friday tomorrow, yes? Why don't you go to Gerry's in the evening and tell him, then you both will have the weekend to talk things through." He answered.

"Yes, and I'll come into work on Monday miserable because he will have turned me down!" she replied. Jack shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he loves you, he's always flirting with you, he gets jealous whenever you get a boyfriend, and I've noticed that you get jealous when he goes out with a lady, too. And if he does turn you down, I will give him a talking to!" Jack replied. Sandra sighed. "Okay, then" she said.

The next morning, Sandra walked down the steps to UCOS. She was nearly at the door; she lost her footing and fell down the stairs.

"Sandra? Sandra, what's the matter? Get up!" Gerry found her at the bottom of the stairs a few moments later. Jack joined him. "What happened?" he asked. "I have no idea, I just found her here." Gerry replied, panic in his eyes, "She's unconscious, I think we need to call an ambulance." Jack said, reaching for his mobile. Gerry nodded, and then he picked his jacket up and slipped it under Sandra's head. "Sandra, please wake up! I… I love you" Gerry whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2-The Hospital

Chapter 2-The Hospital

"What's happened? Why am I here?" Gerry, Jack, Sandra, and Brian had been at the hospital for about an hour, Sandra was now waking up. "Guv, you have broken your leg, you fell down the stairs, that's how it happened. We're at the hospital now." Brian answered. Sandra sighed. "When can I go home?" she asked. "That's a very good question; I'll go and see if I can find the doctor that brought you in." Replied Gerry."I'll come with you. Brian make sure she doesn't try to get out of bed!" said Jack. "Oi, "she" is still here!" protested Sandra, lifting her head.

"Gerry, why don't you look after Sandra?" Jack asked when they were on the way to the Dr's office. "Why would I look after her?" Gerry said. "Well... She's going to need to be looked after, a broken leg doesn't heal overnight, does it? Anyway, you said yourself you had feelings for her, this is a good opportunity to prove it" responded Jack. Gerry considered this. "Okay... if she'll let me" Gerry replied.

"So, can I go then?" Sandra asked her doctor, Dr Marks, half an hour later. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid. You're booked in for an X-Ray in ten minutes, and if necessary, your leg will have to be plastered up." He replied. Sandra rolled her eyes. "I'm such a fool" she muttered under her breath. Gerry, who was sitting next to the bed, heard this. "That'll teach you not to wear heels then, won't it, Guv?" he joked. "Be quiet. I slipped, that's all." She growled in reply. "I was joking! None of this should have happened; I knew that I should have come into work earlier" said Gerry worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3-Discharged Awkward Silences

Chapter 3-Discharged and Awkward Silences

Three hours later…

"So, can I go now?" Sandra asked. She had had an X-Ray, and her leg was in cast.

"Yes, your leg will take around a month to six weeks to heal, you will have weekly check-ups to see if your leg is healing" Dr Marks said. "Okay, can I get dressed now?" Sandra asked, irritated. She hated hospitals, the smell, the noise, the heat, and pretty much everything about them, so she was eager to go home and rest. "Yes, you'll be on bed rest for the first week or so, so be careful!" the Dr answered and went out of the room.

"Right boys, out. I want to get dressed in peace, please." Sandra ordered a couple of minutes later.

Eventually, Sandra was dressed and ready to go. "D'you want me to give you a lift home?" Gerry asked her. "Yes please" she replied.

On the way to Sandra's, each were lost in their own thoughts. They were both thinking about what Jack had said to them. "Gerry, can you come in for a minute?" Sandra asked when they drew up outside her house. "Er, yeah, sure" Gerry replied.

When they got inside, Sandra hobbled over to the sofa and sat down. "Well, this is awkward considering that the man I love is in my house. I hope I haven't made a fool of myself"' She thought .

The silence between them was awkward; both had no idea what to say to one another. Eventually Sandra decided to say something.

"Sandra, I'm sorry for not being there this morning, I should have been" he said. Sandra smiled at him and shook her head. "It was a freak accident" she replied. "Anyway, why are you so sorry? You don't have to look out for me, do you? It's not as if we're together... or anything" she continued, her heart thudding. "It's now or never, time to bite the bullet and see if he does care for me or not" she thought.

Gerry turned his head to look at her. "Did she really just say that? Does she suspect anything? Should I tell her?" he wondered. "Don't be an idiot, just tell her, if she turns you down just go home with your head held high" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I... Don't know what to say." Replied Gerry.

"Well... Before all this happened, I talked to Jack and... I told him that I was in love with you. and it's true." Answered Sandra gingerly. She had no idea how he would react.

Gerry smiled at her. He was a lot more confident now. I'm in love with you, Sandra Pullman." He answered, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Sandra decided to take the bull by the horns.

She kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, mindful of her leg.

She snuggled into him. "Gerry, I had no idea that you loved me... it's taken quite a lot for us to realize it." She told him.

Gerry smiled. "I agree." He answered.

A couple of days later...

"So, um, d'you want me to stay with you for longer?" Gerry asked Sandra. She smiled at him. "I don't see why not... You're helping me to recover, that's all Strickland and the others need to know for now." She replied.

Gerry pretended to look shocked. "Sandra, we've barely made it off the sofa, you can hardly call it recovering! Anyway, I thought Miss Goody-two shoes Pullman goes strictly by the rule book?" he answered.

Sandra giggled. "Well, it's different when you're in love." She responded.

"Ooh, you're in love with me? I would never 'ave guessed!" Gerry said, laughing.

"Well, I've probably told you I loved you about a million times today!" Sandra replied.

"We need to go food shopping, you've barely got anything in" Gerry mused.

Sandra sighed. "Why can't we order a takeaway like we did last night? I'll even let you choose!" she implored.

"Sandra, you need to get up and about again, not just lazing around 'ere. It will not do your leg any good. Besides, I'd like to cook you a proper meal, something that you'd really enjoy, not just some lukewarm muck from a polystyrene container!" Gerry answered, a slightly grumpy edge to his voice.

"Okay... Let's go out then." Sandra said, standing up with great difficulty.

Sandra's mobile began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. She glanced at Gerry. "It's Jack." She informed him.

She answered the call and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Jack." She said.

"Hi, Sandra. Why is Gerry spending so much time at your house?" he answered simply.

"Er... Eh... Um..." she stuttered, lost for words.

"You're together aren't you? well, I told you that he loved you!" Jack responded.

Sandra smiled. "He does." She replied.

"Gimme the phone, I know that Jack will want to lay down some rules about us in the office!" Gerry said to Sandra. "Gerry wants to speak to you, I'll pass the phone onto him." Sandra informed Jack.

" Okay" he answered.

Sandra got her things together in preparation to go out.

Gerry eventually came off the phone. "What did Jack say?" Sandra enquired. "We're not allowed to be affectionate in the office, we're to keep any arguments out too. Oh and if I ever hurt you he's not going to be very happy! Oh, and I've got to go into work tomorrow for a couple of hours, to keep Strickland happy" Gerry replied.

Sandra smiled. "I knew he'd say something like that. Anyway, seeing as you're so eager to go shopping, let's get going." She responded. "Esther really wants to make sure you're okay, so Brian has asked if him, Jack and Esther could come over for dinner tomorrow night, if that's okay with you?" Gerry asked.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, that's okay" she replied, handing him his coat.


	5. Chapter 5-Grocery Shopping

Chapter 5-Grocery Shopping

"How the hell are we going to do this? I'm on crutches!" Sandra said when they got to the supermarket.

"Easy. You can go around in a wheelchair." Gerry replied, only half-joking.

Sandra looked shocked. "I will not go around in one of those things! I am not my Mother's age! We'll just have to take it slowly." She answered, giving him her sweet smile.

"Honestly! Don't you dare go at a snail's pace just to irritate me!" he shot back.

"What shall we have for tea tomorrow, then?" Gerry asked when they were in the store.

"Tuna and pasta bake. My favourite." Sandra replied.

"Really? I thought that you were fond of your oh-so spicy curries? We've take you to enough restaurants often enough!" he answered.

"Yes, and many a time you and the others have been daft enough to let me order for you." She laughed.

"Come on, then, let's go to the pasta aisle." Gerry said. Sandra slowly made her way around the supermarket, occasionally stopping for a break.

Eventually, they had bought everything that they needed.

"Our first shopping trip as a couple." Sandra mused as they were making their way back to the car."Yep, hopefully we'll have many more." Smiled Gerry, giving her a kiss.

The End!

I hope that you've enjoyed this little fic!

Laura xxx


End file.
